Toad (JSSB)
Toad is an unlockable playable character in Jake's Super Smash Bros., hailing from the Super Mario universe. Toad is a Mushroom Retainer who serves under Princess Peach alongside her other steward Toadsworth. While shown to be a cowardly character, being afraid of ghosts just as Luigi is, Toad has often aided the Mario Bros. in saving the princess, and has done so on multiple occasions. After a boom in popularity, Toad starred as the main protagonist of Wario's Woods, alongside Birdo and his fairy friend Wanda, and again twenty years later in Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker. Toadette is Toad's friend, who first debuted in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! as his partner. Toadette appears as an alternate character to Toad, and comes with three separate recolours as well as a special costume. Toadette is often seen, like Toad and the other Mushroom Retainers, to work for Peach in her castle, and Toadette is shown to be a good friend of the princess. One of Toad's alternate costumes has him replaced by the elderly Toadsworth. Toadsworth first debuted in Super Mario Sunshine, where he replaced Toad as Peach's steward, and they have since been shown to be interchangeable with one another. Toadsworth is often shown to be athletic, despite his old age, and runs many of the Mushroom Kingdom's sporting events, as seen in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Both Toad and Toadette are voiced by Samantha Kelly, who also voices Peach. Toadsworth is voiced by Charles Martinet, who also voices several other characters. Movesets Origins Toad's moveset is primarily based around the two titles in which he stars: and . Hammer Slam draws inspiration from two different titles. Toad initially uses a hammer in , where it is his signature weapon when with a partner. He could also use a hammer during certain minigames. However, the appearance of the hammer and the way he utilizes it are more inspired by the " " special item from and . The Super Pickax is an item that originated in Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker. The Super Pickax could be plucked from the ground in a manner similar to the turnips scattered around the various levels. The Super Pickax acts similarly to the Hammer item from the original arcade title, in that Toad would swing it up and down multiple times to destroy blocks and enemies that stand in Toad's way. In , or im Japan, Toad, alongside the three other playable characters Mario, Luigi and Peach, would use various vegetables scattered throughout Subcon to use as weapons. Turnip Pluck is based around this ability, though the way the attack is performed is more reminiscent of how Captain Toad does so in Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker. Mushroom Platform is Toad's default up special move, originating from Mario Sports Mix. Toad's special move in the sports title causes him to throw spores to grow large mushrooms to hinder opponents. He can use these in an offensive or defensive manner depending on the sport. Bomb Hurl is based upon Toad's main ability in the game Wario's Woods and Super Mario Bros. 2/''Super Mario USA''. In both titles, Toad would pick up items, which could sometimes result in bombs. In the former, Toad uses bombs to destroy various blocks. In the latter, sometimes when Mario, Luigi, Peach or Toad were to pluck strands of grass, they would end up pulling up a bomb instead to be used as a weapon. Fairy Trap stems from a game where Toad does not actually appear in, being the Japanese-exclusive title . In the title, the player uses the SNES mouse peripheral to control a red-dressed fairy named Wanda, who must aid various characters while blinded by Wario's buckets. Wanda would later appear to aid Toad in Wario's Woods, and does so once more in Super Smash Bros.. Ever since Super Mario Bros. 2, Toad has exhibited Super Speed capabilities. His high speed often comes with the con of having lower jumps than other characters. This trait has appeared once more in Super Mario 3D World, from which the Blue Toad exhibits this ability. introduced several new power-ups, including the Penguin Suit and Propeller Mushroom. While Toad himself was not playable within the title, two different members of the Toad series, aptly named Blue Toad and Yellow Toad, appeared as playable characters. Both Blue and Yellow Toads have received various pieces of artworks where they are dressed within the Propeller Suits given by this power-up. Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker was the first game to solely feature members of the Toad race as major characters. However, among the other characters introduced were Wingo and Dragaddon. Dragaddon first appeared as a boss, who fought against Toad (or Toadette) upon them entering his territory of Pyropuff Peak. After his defeat, Dragaddon become a close ally to the Toads, and acted as the game's version of 's character. Miscellaneous On-Screen Appearance A minecart crashes in from the side of the screen, and Toad jumps out just as it spins out of control and off the other end of the screen. This is based around Captain Toad's primary mode of transportation within Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker: a minecart. Victory Poses Toad's victory theme is an of the Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker main theme. Toad bounces up and down happily, his arms stretched above his head in a playful manor. His pose is reminiscent of that used in a [http://www.mariowiki.com/images/9/99/Toad_Artwork_-_Mario_Party_9.png piece of artwork released for Mario Party 9]. Toad jumps up and off the top of the screen before falling down angrily closer to the camera. His eyes or angry and his right hand is shaped in a "V" for "Victory", reminiscent of Toad's win sprite from Wario's Woods. Toad carries two enemies from Wario's Woods - a Dovo and a Squeak - above his head before throwing them off screen just as he does in the aforementioned title. He then turns back and pats his hands together with a smile. Taunts Toad's Up Taunt has him take out his Super Pickax and drop it clumsily on the ground before picking it back up and putting it away. Toad's Side Taunt has him place on hand on his hip and give a thumbs up with the other, a reference to Toad's artwork from the Super Mario Bros. Super Show!. Toad's Down Taunt has him sit down on the ground tiredly and begin to sleep, a small bubble protruding from his face. This is a reference to Toad's artwork from the game Mario's Tennis. Collectibles Journal Entries Stickers Alternate Costumes :As with all other characters, Toad has seven alternate colours available at the start of the game, and an additional three special ones obtained by collecting Customization Parts. Toad's first recolour gives him blue spots on his cap, and changes his vest to be a darker blue colour. This is a reference to one of the many different colours a Toad can take, as well as his sprite from Super Mario Bros. 2. Toad's second recolour gives him yellow spots on his cap, and changes his vest to be a yellow colour. This is a reference to one of the many different colours a Toad can take. Toad's third, and final recolour gives him black spots on his cap, and changes his vest to be a black colour. Toadette's first recolour gives her a purple cap and dress, as opposed to a pink one. This is a reference to how Toads can take on many different colours in their clothing, as well as the character of from Paper Mario. Toadette's second recolour gives her a green cap and dress, as opposed to a pink one. This is a reference to how Toads can take on many different colours in their clothing, as well as the character of Kris T. from Paper Mario. Toadette's third, and final recolour gives her a white cap with pink spots and white dress, as opposed to a pink one. Toad's alternate costume gives him the same apparel he wore as Captain Toad in Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker: a beige safari suit with a red neckerchief and red shoes. Additionally, he gains a light around his head. Toadette's alternate costume gives her the same apparel she wore as Captain Toad in Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker: a beige safari suit with a red sailor knot and red shoes. Additionally, she gains a light around her head. **********************